Battle league
by bigbangpegasus2
Summary: what happens when nemesis is reborn? find it out with oc characters.


**Battle league**

**I was getting bore when we were having a punishment. So I took that situation and wrote this fic!**

**I do not own metal fight beyblade. I only own my OC characters.**

**Now let's begin!**

Chapter 1: an unexpected day

Alex's P.O.V

~~At the school corridor….

I gone at school at morning and I started my discussion with my friends in the corridor of our floor.

"Uhh! Today we are just going to do time pass" I said.

"What kind of time pass gonna we do?" Ange asked.

"We just have to sit in front of Hugo sir's cabin and do time pass but quietly" I said.

"It's gonna be fun coz we will not have any studies" Alfia said standing in front of us.

"I have made some preparation so that I can do some time pass there" I said.

"So what is it that you have done?" Alfia asked.

"I like writing stories so I have brought a mini notepad and a small pouch and I will sit and write there" I replied.

"That's really good. I'll just talk with Ange and do my time pass" she said.

Then we were just talking till we gone to our class. Ange was in other class so she gone to her class.

"Do we gonna go downstairs to have some fun?" Alfia asked.

"It's not a fun time, it's a punishment you silly. You just don't want to study so you are asking me" I said.

"I just want to go downstairs and have some fun" Alfia said.

First class was of French. I didn't brought my notebook so I was send out of the class but teacher called me back and gave everyone a worksheet. Then Haggred sir came and said to go downstairs.

"Whose black tongue said that we will go downstairs? Now I can't give you all worksheets also." Teacher said in an irritated voice.

"That's really awesome that we have to go downstairs." Alfia said.

Then we made a single line and then we gone downstairs. After a few minutes Ange's class also came. We sat on the staircase in front of Hugo sir's cabin. We were just getting bore. So I started writing what happened till now in my notepad. Then suddenly Hugo sir came in front of us and started his speech…..

"You all don't feel shame of what punished you have got. You should sit whole day and sit quietly here. And whose names I call please come with me; Alex Blaze, Jayson Jones, Dracana Ethens, Zero Abyss" Hugo sir said.

"Why am I called that only by Sir? I think this is my worst day ever" I thought mentally face palming.

"I hope you don't get any punishment" Ange said.

"Tell us what had happened" Alfia said.

"I'll tell you both everything" I murmured.

"Please come quickly in my cabin" Hugo sir said.

"Yes Sir" we all four said in unison.

"Do we gonna have any punishment like sort of thingo?" I asked Dracana.

"No, I don't think so coz I didn't did any bad stuff" she answered.

~~ In Hugo sir's cabin….

"You all four stand in front of me" Hugo sir said.

"Do we gonna get any sort of punishment or what?" Jayson asked sheepishly.

"That's a good question. I just want to have a talk with you" sir said.

"What type of talk?" zero asked.

"Uhh, I want to talk about a mission which you four are going to do" Sir said.

"Yeah, a mission! I like adventures and all that stuff" Dracana said excitedly.

"You are going on a mission means it's not just about fun things and all, but you have to save people's life" Sir said.

"Duh, then it's kinda boring" She murmured.

"Okay if your things are over then I'll start" Sir started.

"Wait a sec. Is the mission dangerous?" I opened my mouth after a long time.

"Depends on how you do it. Well, I will give you these pendants and you will keep this with you 24 by 7. Once you keep it, don't remove it. It contains certain powers which you can use it depending on how much you concentrate on it" Sir said giving each one a pendant.

Zero got a dragon-shaped pendant, Jayson got a phoenix, Dracana got a unicorn and lastly I got a Pegasus.

"That's really cool pendant. What should we do now?" I asked.

"Keep it on neck where you wear a locket" Sir said.

We all four kept the pendant in front of our neck and a designable pattern came around our neck and the pendant was hung into the pattern.

"Wow what the magic! Now what we'll do with this?" zero asked.

"Press the first left button on the locket" Sir said.

"As you wish" I said.

We all pressed the button on the locket but nothing happened. After a few minutes a light glown around our right hand fist and a bey appeared inside it.

"Wow, cosmic Pegasus! That's really cool!" I said.

"My favorite Blitz unicorn is with me" Dracana said.

"Wow I always wanted an L-drago destroy and I got it without wasting any money" Zero said excitedly.

"Yo man I got Fire blaze. That's really awesome" Jayson said excitedly.

"But why you chosen only we four?" I asked.

"Coz you four only have ability to handle situations like this and you have an aura of power which will help you to fight against the evil" sir said.

"Who's the evil?" Zero asked after having a good look at his bey.

"The evil is the nemesis" sir said.

"But nemesis was in the world of beyblade anime means on TV it is shown. Am I right?" I said with a shock.

"Yes it's true that it's an anime/manga character but I don't know how it came and it has begun to destroy the world. First attack was in the Arctic Ocean. Have a look" Sir said and showed us the video that how nemesis destroyed the ocean with his dark power.

"It's really sad. Means are we gonna go there and fight nemesis?" Jayson asked.

"That's right. You have the courage to fight nemesis so I have chosen you all" sir said.

"Only with a bey, then it will be a damn bad idea and we will die too" Dracana murmured which was heard by all of us in the cabin.

"Do you think that you have only a bey with you?" sir asked.

"YYYEEESSS" we all said.

Sir fell in anime style. "YOU ALL HAVE DIFFERENT POWERS. THIS BEYS ARE ONLY LIKE YOUR I-CARDS TO IDENTIFY WHO YOU ARE AND KEEP THIS A SECRET OTHERWISE YOU WILL THREATEN YOUR OWN LIFE ONLY. YOU UNDERSTAND?" Sir screamed like a heck and then calmed down. "Press the second button besides the one which you had pressed earlier" Sir added.

We all pressed the button and this time I had a double sword, Dracana had a whip, Jayson had a magical staff and Zero had a pair of cool boxing gloves.

"Do they have any magic?" Jayson asked looking at the staff.

"Yep they have their own specialty. And you must know what it does. Am I correct?" sir asked.

"Yes we know what it does" we all said in unison.

"Then go home and practice some moves with it without coming to know anyone. Best of luck and come tomorrow again in my cabin. I have some work with you" sir said.

"Yes sir" we said exiting from sir's cabin.

~~at the class corridor…

Everyone was asking us what had happened but we four either ignored it or we said lie with some people.

"What had happened?" Alfia and Ange asked me in unison.

"Uhhh nothing much happened, just we got some scolding from sir" I lied.

"For which thingo?" Ange asked.

"Just scolded for no reason" I replied.

"I can find something on your neck. What it is?" Alfia asked.

I remembered the locket in my neck that was given by sir just before a few minutes ago. I then replied realizing, "I bought a locket yesterday, so I decided to try it today in school".

"But I haven't seen this in the morning" Ange said.

"That's because it was inside in my t-shirt and now it must have come out" I replied.

Then we went for our science class. I really had to lie for this big mission.

~~At my home…

After school got over, I went home. Just as I was about to remove the swords for practicing in my room, a sudden voice came.

"What are you doing Alex?" my mom asked entering in my room. I quickly bend down towards my bag to remove a book to read.

"Uhh nothing just removing books for studying" I replied.

"Ok don't play any games and just study. Your exams are very close. And if you get less marks then see what I'll do" mom said.

"Ok. I'll study" I replied. Then she went in her room without noticing my locket and then I slowly and quietly closed the door and tried to test my sword. It glowed red and my sword glowed blue. It had a superb power. I also succeeded to make a special move like the bladers do in beyblade. After some practice, I started to search about nemesis and it was heading towards Antarctica. It didn't cause any damage. I tried to test the other buttons in my locket and I found some features like it had a GPS system and the location of where we are right now. I pressed the last button on the locket and I was teleported in Jayson's room and that too on his bed where he was testing his magical staff and had already changed many things in his room.

~~at Jayson's room….

"Huh Alex, what are **you** doing here and that too on my bed?" Jayson said as he with a question mark on his face.

"Uhhh I was trying some moves, found about nemesis's current status and as I pressed a button on my locket, I was teleported here" I replied getting up from his bed.

"Then you are the guest of the day. Want something to eat or drink?" He asked.

"I don't want anything. I'll try to get teleport in my house otherwise my mom will KILL ME" I screamed like a heck trying to press some buttons but to no avail.

"Wait I'll try to teleport you at your home with my magical staff. Call me after you reach home to make sure you reached safely' he said.

"Ok I'll call you if I'll reach home. But if you'll teleport me somewhere else then I'll KILL YOU" I screamed loudly.

"What are you doing Jayson?" Jayson's mom screamed from kitchen.

"I'm studying mom" he answered.

"Then what screaming sounds are coming from your room?" his mom asked.

"It's from our neighbor's house" he lied.

"Okay. But study" she said and gone back to her work.

"Yeah mom" he murmured.

Then he chanted some spell and I was teleported at my home. I gave a sigh of relief as my mom hadn't noticed that I was not at home and gone somewhere else. Then I called Jayson and said that I have reached home safely. I practiced once more and slept nicely at night.

**Wow I took a long time to write such a huge chapter. Next chapter will be definitely short. Read and review! If you want any changes, PM me!**


End file.
